A love of witch
by Angel of the Paradise
Summary: When the sister of Emmett learns the problems that has their family, she decides to return to see those that she to abandoned more than 70 years ago to help them against the kings of the vampires. Which she had not foreseen, it was of fall in love with a man already take.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is my first fiction in English, I am French and I hope that this fiction will please you. **

**If you find faults, said it me, and if someone could correct me that will be perfect. =) **  
**I leave you to your reading, some hope that you liked.**

* * *

I wanted to leave, no, I had it! I had to go to help my brother and our family to confront the Volturi. But in which galère they had stuck themselves them also! Let a simple human one enter in our world, but to what they thought that day? Although from Edward that did not astonish me. Emmett and me had been collected by his family when we were transformed in vampire, I right away considered them as being part of my family, even if I had not actually of attach over there, I felt well, as Emmett, but him this is because of Rosalie, I very much like it, she does what she wants of my brother is rather funny and entertaining! I anyway had had difficulty to accept it, I had had the impression that she had flown me my brother. When we awakened at her place, it sufficed of a simple look for that they belong themselves the one to the other and cannot leave themselves anymore.

Edward, the one that likes at present a human one, had wanted to do me his companion, I well evidently had refused, I did not want to attract me problems, I knew that it was not my soul sister and if the one of us of them crossed it, that would have done to suffer the other, is for that that I did not authorize myself to be with someone.

Esmée, the soft and warm Esmée, the one that could have replaced my mother. She is so kind and maternal that I had had trouble to imagine it during its hunt parties. She never left his vampire to take possession of his body, even when she nourished herself she knew to remain calm. She did not like to nourish itself, she found that strange, thinking about the animals that had them also a family somewhere in the forest. She had welcomed us, Emmett and me with so of love and of patience that that had been disconcerting for my brother and me, all two newborn ones. She and his husband are the people more soft and warm that was given me to see in the world of the vampires.

Carlisle, the husband of Esmée, was the one that had transformed us Emmett and me, I was some for him recognizing of have done it, I would not have, even in the death, never appreciated the manner in which I am dead, a simple accident that to modified all my life. Carlisle was of course the oldest one of his clan, it remained some that everyone seemed to have the same importance, was the only one that directed the operations when something was really important, everyone had his word to say. Which did the very difference with the other clans.

Rosalie, the one that I have during a moment, hated for practically to have flown me my brother while she was not for anything. When one does not know it, one can believe that it is only a woman that always does the mouth and that always is cold towards the others, but it was straight the opposite. She was as liking as Esmée, as patient as Carlisle and so in love with my brother... it was difficult for them to remain in a same piece without jumping itself over. At last that, that has surely to change, in 73 years.

Emmett, my big dear brother, the one to that I all can entrust, or almost. It is so childish and joker that I often asked myself if I did really left the same family that him. That does 61 years that I did not see it, the past time really very quickly, me that even could not leave it more of a day, here I am constrained to not to see it during a half century. But that will change, with the brothel in which they are themselves screwed-up! I anyway spoke him, it is as that that I knew that two new members added to the family Cullen, a small Alice and his companion To Mottle. I never have them to meet, but I feel that that more really will not delay. I know that it are not at the current that I exist, when I speak with Emmett, it arranges himself for that no one hears it, not that it do not want that someone the way in the process of speak me, it is just that it wants to keep me for him.

And at last me, I did not present myself, I name myself Hermione McCarty, nicknamed Billion by my brother. Indeed, I have another name, not wanting to do me to rediscover by the Cullen. Why? All simply because I left a day, the life of this family did not go me more really, I wanted to know what happened outside of this clan or all was pink. They lack me but I do not regret it, that allowed me to rediscover a little my person. My other name is Hermione Granger and I am a witch, I know that can do strange, but I like to have two personalities, when I am a vampire I am also a witch, but when I am a witch, I no longer am a vampire. All of the less, that does not see itself.

When one becomes vampire, we lose our strengths, what had been the case for Emmett, not for me which is strange and not very current. Person in the family Cullen knew that I was a witch, we did not want to say it with Emmett, wanting to keep secret statute itself. If the Cullen learn it, the Volturi will be immediately to the current, which I do not want. The Volturi look for always more strengths, I would be only a beast of fails for them.

I know that before rejoining my brother, I must say it to my friends that are located here, they do not know what I am actually. When I knew that the famous Harry Potter returned to the school of sorcery Poudlard, I threw myself an exit to appear younger. The director right away had noticed it, we had met ourselves 76 years ago while I finished my last year to Salem, the sorcery school in America. His death well evidently distressed me, I could not believe that this man, so good, could be dead in the pregnant one of his establishment! I was there that day, but it had asked me of not to act, it knew that I would have done something otherwise!

I am located in this moment same in the common room of the Griffondor, I await Harry and Ron to say them what I am actually. After all, I know that they would worry so never I disappeared from the day to the next day, especially two weeks after winning the final battle against the malefic side. It could believe that it is mangemorts that removed me, while indeed, if mangemorts try to come to take me, it is they who will die, not me. An Avada will have no effectiveness on me, no longer having heart.

The boys arrive at last, I could not await anymore to review my brother! I get up and walks towards them.

"Good day the guys, I must say you rather important something!"

"What it happens Mione?" Ask Harry, worried.

"You remember, you often asked me why the color of my eyes was of this color?"

"Yes, will you at last we say why? You know that one awaits that since a long time, therefore does not do us too to await!"

"My eyes are of this color because, a day I had an incident with my brother, Emmett, and something to modified my appearance. The day of this incident, I became a vampire." I say quickly, wanting in to finish as quickly as possible to be able to rejoin my brother.

"You have a brother?" Says Ron while screaming.

"Is not said me that it is all that you kept!" I say Him somewhat shocked, this is at that very moment that I realize that Harry no longer budges. "Harry, that goes?"

"You.. You are a vampire!"

"Yes."

"And why do you say it for us that now? Did you have not enough confidence in we for we to say it before? How long? Why not you said us that you had a brother?" Asks Harry with great speed.

I sit on the divan to reply to its questions. I blow.

"I says it for you that now because I must leave to be going to help my brother with the problems that our clan confronts because of a human one. I have enough confidence in you, it is only that I did not have the choice, besides, I do not have it not yet. I am vampire since that my brother and me had an incident in 1935, therefore that does 75 years that I am a vampire, I know, I am watches, I does myself often the remark." I Say while laughing in visionary their head. "I did not say you that I had a brother because I not visible usefulness, that went to do you this information?"

The boys consulted themselves look, looking for to knowledge in what this new information could have served them, they seem to have come to an agreement because they turn the head towards me at the same time. They sat together on the ground, facing me.

"That would have allowed us better to know you, after all, that do we know of you? I want to say, that do we know of true one on you? I think even that you are called not thus for true one. This would be too easy to rediscover you."

"You think well, Hermione is my true one first to name, I never wanted to modify it, but my family name is not effectively mine, Albus does it for me to do to modify when I arrived here, my true name is McCarty."

"Albus?" Screams shocked Ron. Certain students that are again to the castle descend of the dormitories while hearing it. "You call the Director by his first one to name?"

"Yes Ron." I Say annoyed that it is sent for the others. No one must be during the course of what I am actually. I get up of the armchair, the boys do even. I direct myself towards the exit, without returning me to look at if they follow me. If they want really the news, they will follow me.

Arrived to the park, I return myself to notice that they effectively followed me, eager of responses.

"Ronald Weasley, do you know what wants to say, remain secret? Despite all these years, you do not know even to be calm and not to do all a circus!"

"Sorry Hermione!" Says Ron all sheepish one. "You can continue, I will not interrupt you anymore, at last, I will try. It is not easy when one goes counts that your better girlfriend is not the person than you believe to know for a number of years. I believed really all to know of you and now I realizes that this is the inverse one!"

"I really am grieved if I do you harm, but this was not really my intention. What did you want that I do? Await patiently that my brother does himself to decimate for never to unveil you my true nature? It is that that you wanted, that I remain the person that you always knew, the kind and soft Hermione, the one that remains the biggest party of his time in the library instead of to have fun itself?"

"Why your brother would do himself to kill?" Asks Harry, wanting to calm the atmosphere.

"Because our brother of venin to bring a human one in our clan, which the kings of the Vampires do not want. For us, is drink us the blood of the humans, is we are unaware of them, this my clan to always does, before the one of us in crossing one, a human one that the does fall in love with her. I does not know it, I know only that his blood done to sing the nostrils of my poor brother! I cannot remain here because of this matter, it is for that that I acknowledged you what I was actually, for not that you thought that poorly something was me to arrive, that is impossible."

"Why?" Asks Harry, intrigued.

"Because, being a vampire, my skin is does more last than you, human, the torture sortilèges cannot do anything me."  
Harry and Ron nod the head, understanding what I wanted to say. Ron no longer spoke, it seemed actually annoyed that I did not say him earlier what I was really.

"I really there must go, I hope that all will well go for you here." I Say, really in a hurry of at last to be able to review my brother and the family, especially Alice and Mottle, I wanted to know if they were really as Emmett described them.  
I begin walking towards the exit as quickly as possible, I have really hastens to take my brother in my arms.  
"Awaits!" screams Me Harry.

I return myself to see it to run behind me.

"That this it passes?"

"You nourish yourself human blood? I must acknowledge that I never really see you to do the scenes when the one of we enter cut itself."

I smile, I wondered really how I had been able to forget to say them this detail.

"I nourish myself animal blood. All my family done thus, certain of we enter think that that except our soul, I not some believe anything."

Harry nods the head, relieved knowledge that I do not kill any human being to survive.

"I there can go?" I Asked in smiling.

It smiles me in return, takes me in its arms and murmurs me: "I hope that we will be able to review ourselves a day."

"Of course, this are not farewells!"

I return myself and can finally go out of the property of the school of sorcery. Being outside of the zone where we do not can transplaner, I disappear in a POP one heading for Seattle, in the state of Washington.

* * *

During that time, to Forks, the family Cullen stopped to its occupations, Carlisle was located in his office, taking care of the files of its patients, while his woman did the plans to change the decoration of their villa, again. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were located in the parlor to look at a film while their brother, Edward was located to the floor with his girlfriend, Bella Swan.

To a moment, the eyes of Alice became glazes, signs that she was located in Jasper of the vision. Jasper turned the head towards she while noticing the emotions that lived his woman.

Once his vision is finished, the face of Alice turns itself towards Emmett, she seemed shocked.

"That it passes itself Alice?" Asks Rosalie, conscious that it had to happen something with Emmett.

"I..." Stammers Alice, which was very rare for her. "I saw Emmett with a woman to the brown hair and to the eyes chestnuts, that is this?"

Emmett and Rosalie looked at themselves during some instants before to return itself towards the others, effectively, when they had understood that Alice had had a vision they had brought down, believing that that could come from the Volturi, know if they foresaw an attack. The others also had understood of that wanted to speak Alice but said nothing, it was to Emmett to say it, if it wanted it, they knew that the departure of Hermione had been hard for him.

Emmett looks at Alice in the eyes before of him to reply.

"I think that you quickly will know that she is. If I well understood, that soon will produce itself, therefore. .." smile Emmett. Alice and Jasper the almost had never seen thus.

Alice and Jasper were pressed knowledge that was this person. Who knows maybe she had a link with the mysterious person that did to smile Emmett when it had a call and that it left...

* * *

**Then, how you have to find? It was well? I hope that you have like. =) **  
**To soon for a new chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey greeting everybody, I hope that you would like this new chapter. I repeat it to you but I am not English but French!**

**Publles : Hey well, thanks a lot, I am happy that the beginning of my invention have you more! I really feel like translating this invention into English and am not indeed going to let somebody say that I should not make it! Thanks a lot to have said that I had translated well. I hope that continuation is going to please you. =)**

**I leave you now in your reading. =)**

* * *

**Chapter two:**

The lane in which I find myself is dark, silent, too silent for that that is normal, itself was some frightful. I want directly to rediscover my brother, but before it is necessary for me a means for that I can go in this village, Forks. I direct myself therefore towards a concessionary one for bike, I always liked to be able to move me without something preventing about it me. Emmett did not like never really the Fact that me I liked the two wheels, it said that I could injure myself with these vehicles, actually, I think that it forgets all alone that I am a vampire and that I can injure me. Before to be able to buy me my pretty bike, I direct myself towards a bank, I have an account in several banks thanks to the Cullen, the ceilings of the accounts are inexhaustible, I never could empty these accounts, safe if the one of the two new is extravagant, I wonder if they succeeded, with the trade of Carlisle, this is rather easy to earn money.

While withdrawing money of the bank, I realize that the account again well more is filled than this than it was the last time than I there went, which wants to say that the two new ones are is not extravagant, is they are rather old, physically, to be able to work and thus to fill again more the accounts of the Cullen.

After quickly to have withdrawn money of which I would have certainly need, I direct myself towards the concessionary bike. After several hours of hesitation, I leave myself to attempt by a Honda CBR 600.

Right away after, I decide to direct me towards the high school of Forks, knowing the tendencies of the Cullen has to want to melt itself in the mass. When I was again with them they already wanted to do it, which I really could not accept, after all, we are a different race of the humans, but I had them well that, they had saved me life... In a way in any case.

I know that it is necessary generally two hours of road to be able to do Seattle/Forks, but being a vampire, I like speed, therefore on a bike, this is rather easy to be able to go quickly.

I arrive on the parking lot of the high school when the beep of the establishment resounds. I park myself therefore quickly towards the cars of the Cullen, knowing the tastes that they have to move itself, next I descend of the bike, removes my helmet and sits me on the seat.

The first people go out of the buildings looks at me strangely, I know that the people that they do not know and that have that physics does not stop itself habitually in their city, they certainly better must see them to the TV, if that passes here...

To the doors of the building, I notice my brother and Rosalie. Emmett advances quickly towards a red convertible, I would never have thought that this would be the style of car of my brother, I thought more than for him this would be the big cars, trains Jeep... It seems in a hurry to do something, or to see someone.. I do not think that it can doubt himself that I foresaw to come towards him, I did not say him, wanting to do him the surprise.

It turns the head, as if it looked for something. Its eyes block themselves to mine and a big one to smile appears on his face. It advances himself towards me, forgetting straight Rosalie. The look of my sister-in-law turns herself towards me and a mouse appears on his habitually immobilized and icy face. Rosalie advances towards me, following Emmett.

Arrived to his height, I pretend not to see Emmett I direct myself towards Rosalie to take it in my arms. In general idea alone the head of my brother, a laugh escapes me. I take next Emmett in my arms and I squeeze it with the very force that I have, similar done Emmett of his side.

I loosen my mastery on him when I feel a tempting odor. I turn my face and I see Edward held a human one by the hand. I back up myself Emmett to advance me towards Edward and his human one.

When it notices himself that I advance myself towards him, it grumbles gently to give me a warning. I stop myself immediately before smiling gently, knowing that it wanted to protect it from a coming vampire all just one to land in city and that squeezes his brother of venom in its arms. I understand that it did not certainly recognize me. My eyes are not gilded, but chestnuts and my hair are brown instead of to be brown, as the hair of my brother, but I anyway kept the traits of my face, it is as that that Emmett and Rosalie recognized me, which Edward did not notice, too blinded by the fear that I injure his human one. I resemble a human one but I have the odor of the vampires, which pushed it to grumble me over.

I notice myself that behind my brother of venom and the girl that causes problems to my family are located two people, two vampires to be more exact, a girl that resembles a small imp with its black hair in peak on his head, I presume therefore that this is Alice, knowing that a girl and a boy rejoined the family. I notice next that his hand is linked to another hand, slowly I climb back up my look towards the arm of the second person and what I see is shocked somewhat this arm is covered with bites of vampires, this vampire certainly must be a fighter to have as much bites. I have some also me also, but I do all to hide it, I had them after the final battle of the difficult world, I had to do the negotiations with a clan of ready vampires has to accept the suggestion of the lord of the darkness to return in its rows, I had to convince them that I was a vampire myself, not being able to remove the spell borne on me at that very moment, not wanting Do not warn the others while returning with the gilded eyes.

I continue my inspection by his trunk, I could notice, through its clothing, a trunk rather muscular, which wanted to say that in human being, it could himself that it already is a fighter. His neck also is spattered him with scars in moon form. His face is of course pale, but magnificent. Its gilded eyes turn themselves towards me, they are filled with incredulity. His look does itself weighing on me when it looks at me same manner that I had done for him. I suppose therefore that this is To Mottle.

I rest my look on Edward, its eyes are filled with mistrust to my consideration and I can see its eyebrows to gather themselves while it looks at me intensely in the eyes, trying certainly to read in my thoughts. I learned in the magic world to put a mental barrier for that the others no one cannot read in my thoughts. Which will be very practical with Edward in the parts.

I address to myself Emmett, not loosening Edward of the look. **  
**"Where is located Esmée and Carlisle? I would like to see them." **  
**"They are at the villa normally, Carlisle finishes earlier in this moment, there is not a lot of people that injure themselves in this city, safe Bella of course." I put my look on her and I notice myself that she reddens. I do a small one to smile in visionary his reaction. Which does lightly to grumble Edward.

I turn my head towards Emmett and I see it gently to smile.

I advance myself towards my bike, climbs over and I take my helmet in the hands., ready to put it. I feel their looks on me therefore I turn the head towards them, they look at me all, wondering certainly what I do. I their fact a small one to smile in corner.

"One awaits what?" I Asked while getting up an eyebrow.

Emmett laughs and turns itself towards their cars. It says me, while beginning walking:

"Be us, one shows you the way."

I light therefore my bike and I put my helmet.

I see Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper climb in the BMW M3 of Rosalie and Edward as well as Bella in a Volvo probably the one of Edward. They light quickly their cars and Edward leaves a big dry blow of the parking lot. Doing thus fear to his friend. I smile, conscious that it did that to scare me, or well to impress me, I know not too. One can never know in which goal it does its actions.

I see the car of Rosalie to follow them, more gently. I climb on the bike and the follows.

We roll on the country roads for ten minutes before of finally to arrive on a road in the middle of the forest, that astonishes me not really knowledge that they decided to live in the middle of the forest, this is really the style of the Cullen. Live with humans is enough far of them. As that they can be themselves at their place. I really had not understood this logic before leaving the family Cullen to return in the difficult world. In the magic world, if you are another creature that them, they do not take you to the serious one. It is for that that I hid my nature of vampire during the war.

Finally, we arrive close to a villa, she is surrounded by windows, of all the sides can see us what it happens to the interior.

A woman with a face in form of heart and long hair colors caramel is located under the porch accompanied of a man to the smiling face, its hair veneered on his white face gave him an air of angel. This woman and this man are Esmée and Carlisle Cullen.

They smile in visionary their children, they did not change despite the years. I know that they did not not yet see me, they would not act as that, I know if they me in one wanted to have left without never to give of safe new one to Emmett, I know that Rosalie suffered some, even if at first we liked ourselves not really, with the years learned us to know itself, we had become practically inseparable. I had as much poorly that she, but I had needed to see what the world could offer us. In my human life, I had known only the magic world and the world vampire. I wanted to know what there was between the two.

I know that Esmée and Carlisle equally suffered from my departure, they considered me all two as their girl and I hope that this is always the case.

I roll a little more towards the cars of my brothers and sisters of venom. I stop myself and descends of the bike. I remove my helmet and puts back correctly my hair. I love the bike, but what that I do not like the helmets, always there to mess the hair you and actually, to what is what that serves me, if I have an accident, I cannot have anything, I am immortal.

I notice myself next that the expressions of Esmée and Carlisle are immobilized, as if they no longer budged, could not do anything anymore. They even stopped breathing, which is not really a problem for us, not needing air in our system.

I advance myself all gently towards them, knowing not really how they will react to my presence. I know that Emmett and Rosalie are smiling, confiding of their reactions and that Alice and Jasper are intrigued by the expressions of the faces that have Carlisle and Esmée.

I stop myself to a meter of them, their leash the choice concerning the continuation of the events. I raise the head and I can see that Esmée has the tears to the eyes, tears that will never flow, being a vampire. I turn the head to observe Carlisle, also has him the tears to the eyes, although it tries to hide them. Ah the men!

I see Esmée done a gesture in my direction and I feel its arms to wind itself around my size, his bust trembles in its sobs. I wind my arms around her and the greenhouse as much as I can it.

She withdraws its arms of me and looks at me, trying certainly to convince itself that I am opposite her. I smile him and leans me towards his upright ear, even if I know that that does not serve to anything and that the others anyway will hear.

"I am well there, mom." I say Him, trying of him to do really to understand that I am there.

She knows that Emmett and me call it as that only when one wants absolutely something or that one wants to do itself to forgive. Me, in this case, I wish to let myself my absence forgive.

Esmée smiles, I can see that Carlisle in even fact. I hear Alice, Jasper and Edward to pant, the latter certainly must have understood that I am and the two first ones again must more wonder that I am.

"Let's return." Says Esmée.

She takes my hand and trains me in the house. I must say that the decoration does not astonish me, Esmée always liked to be able to decorate all that falls him in the hands, I now can say that that did not change since all this time.

We arrive in a parlor, Esmée directs me towards a couch three places, she sits me in the middle, she rejoins me to my right and Carlisle puts itself on the other side, it takes him also my hand.

The children Cullen sit facing us. They look at me all. Isabella, Alice and Jasper with curiosity. They really must wonder why I call Esmée mom. Edward, observes me for him, wondering if I am really the same person that 73 years ago. I see that it concentrates while observing me. I know that it tries to read in my spirit, but it will not be able, as it was never able in any case. I notice the disappointment in its eyes and it turns the look towards his human one.

Emmett and Rosalie give me courage by their look. As well as Carlisle and Esmée, that hope of all their heart, I think, know what has me arrived during these some years.

I feel that I certainly will have to give them explanations. I think as as I will not have the choice to announce them my true nature, if I want to help them to save the human one of Edward, I have not actually the choice...

I hope that they will well take it...

* * *

**Then, how did you find? It was well? I hope! See you soon for the next chapter. =)**

**Kisses.**


End file.
